


Xander's Paradox

by Cleo



Category: Babylon 5, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Canon Het Relationship, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Babylon 4 disappeared into the past an untimely addition shows up on the station by accident or was it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes** : The beginning of the story takes place after Buffy's death in _The Gift_ while Spike's working with Xander and the others. After that it's totally AU. I wanted a Spike/William and Xander pairing but didn't think it was feasible to cross a vampire into the Babylon 5 verse. You know the whole blood sucking and evil thing. So opted for this instead.  
>  **Author's Notes 2** : This goes AU during the season three episode _War Without End_. Den'shah occurred just like it did in _Grey 17 Is Missing_ but with a little bit extra. There are spoilers for Babylon 5 from the above episode on. Marcus and Neroon are alive and well in this story.  
>  **Author's Notes 3** : Thanks goes out to Caliadragon/Xander Harris and Alex/Odysseus for all their help and brainstorming with this story.

"You're sure there's not another way to do this, Wills? Do both of us really have to go? Why can't the Bleached Wonder do it on his own?" Xander complained.

"Because, it takes both the dead and the living to acquire the artifact we need. The texts specifically stated that only the undying dead could unlock the tomb or wherever the artifact is secured. It also states that only the living can actually remove the artifact safely," Giles explained.

"See, you'll actually be useful for once whelp. Oi, Red, will there be any fighting need doing? If there is I'll be sure not to depend on the whelp for backup," Spike said as he leaned against the equipment in the training room while Willow finished her preparations for the transport spell.

"As far as we can tell no. You'll be near where you need to go though. All we know is there seems to be a stone gate or something there but we can't tell where it goes. That's all the scrying spell showed us," Willow explained.

"What's most important is that you both enter through the gate and retrieve the item inside. In order to do that you and Spike will need to be in physical contact for you both to enter. Otherwise it would be pointless for you to have gone," Giles further explained.

"Eeewww! You mean I have to be touching the neutered vampire," Xander exclaimed mostly out of habit rather than malice.

"Oi, I've still got all me bits and baubles. Besides it's no picnic for me either, thinking about you having to paw on me," was Spikes indignant retort though the idea wasn't all that repulsive.

Before the two could further spiral into even more juvenile bickering Giles interrupted, "Are you two quite done? Because time is of the essence."

"Sure G-Man, ready when you are. Wills, you sure this is gonna work?" Xander asked nervously.

"Absolutely, Giles and I have both gone over it and it should work perfectly," Willow replied with a cheerful grin.

"Well then, let's get this show on the road. The sooner we leave, the sooner I can get back and watch Passions," Spike said as he moved closer to the markings on the floor of the training room.

"Where do you want us?" Xander asked shooting the vampire an annoyed look.

"You both need to stand inside the inner circle and please do be careful not to smudge the markings," was Giles' answer.

Both of them slowly walked over and took their places as directed. As Willow and Giles began the spell a slight wind stirred in the room and no one noticed that the outer circle wasn't as complete as it should have been. A blinding bright flash engulfed the room. When sight returned instead of the circle being empty, there was a sole occupant.

"I thought you gits had this all set to rights?" Spike growled in game face and looked around, noting they were a person short. "Oi, where's Harris?"

"W-We di-did have it right," Willow explained on the verge of tears. "According to...according to the sp-spell there should have been a pop of sorts...an-and you two would have dis-disappeared. Without the light show," she finished as tears started to fall. Turning to Giles she pleaded. "What are we gonna do? We zapped Xander? Giles where did he go? How do we get him back? Do you think we killed him?" She wailed as her tears fell even faster.

Sighing Giles removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. He feared for his adopted charge that had just gone missing, as well as those left behind. They were all still healing from Buffy's death and there was no telling how this would affect them all. "I-I really can't say Willow. This should not be happening. We followed the spell to the letter and this should not be possible. It was a powerful but specific type of magicks being used. I-I just don't know how it even backfired. If it did there wouldn't have been the type of display that we were witness to," he answered as he paced the enclosed area. On one of his passes something caught his eye. Groaning he pointed to a spot on the floor. "It seems the outer circle wasn't totally complete. But even so that doesn't explain the bright light. If the circle was incomplete then nothing should have happened." Giles paused thoughtfully, "Willow was it my imagination or did you feel a surge of power and redirection of the spell?" Giles said as he chewed on an arm of his glasses.

Willow frowned and nodded uncertainly, "It didn't feel like it was any different than what we were intending it just felt like...like..."

"Like something extra was needed to complete it," Giles clarified.

"Yeah, that's it. Like we forgot a part but that doesn't sound right because we didn't forget anything," Willow ended softly.

"So what happened and how do we fix it?" Spike insisted getting fed up of all the talking and not getting anywhere. For all his arguing and bickering with the whelp he was beginning to like him. But that didn't make sense of why he suddenly felt the way he did. It was as if he'd lost someone extremely precious to him. It felt almost like losing Dru all over again.

***

Xander was engulfed in a bright light and saw himself in a battle wearing a strange outfit, a uniform of sorts. Fighting next to him was someone that looked liked Spike but wasn’t. There were two others battling nearby all of them except one was dressed in the same sort of uniform. One was human with dark wavy hair and he was fighting with a staff of some sort. The other must have been some sort of demon because it had spikes coming up off its head from a skull crest of some kind that wrapped around its head. From the looks of it, it was fighting with and to protect the wavy haired human.

"Marcus, we must leave now," the demon demanded.

"Not yet. We still need to give the others time to make it to the escape ships," answered the human, he assumed was Marcus.

"Bloody hell, Marcus. We're almost overrun here. Least we could do is start an ordered retreat back to the ships before we get cut off," complained the Spike/Not Spike.

"Neroon, is there anyway that the ships in orbit can give us any more support?" Xander heard himself saying as a similar staff that he was holding came around to smash into some other demon creature's head.

"No, the Drakh fleet is keeping them too busy. The Ingata and the rest of the fleet are trying to stop as many of their shuttles and raiders as possible while fighting off the cruisers and carriers to give us a fighting chance," replied the skull-crested demon, now identified as Neroon.

Some sort of bomb landed close by knocking them all off their feet. Xander looked over and saw that Neroon had covered Marcus with his own body. Then he realized that a body had covered him as well one that felt very familiar to him. He turned his head to look into familiar blue eyes but these were pain filled eyes that held such a vast depth of love aimed toward him. More than Anya's or anyone's ever did and it took his breath away.

"Zha'aia, _one heart_ , always, love," Spike/Not Spike said then collapsed.

Xander's heart felt like someone had ripped it out but before he could see more he was once again engulfed in a bright white light. When he was able to see again he knew he was no longer in the Magic Box. He could honestly say he'd never seen any place quite like where he was now. He figured it to be a medical facility of some sort because some of the equipment looked familiar but was made totally weird yet the smells somehow remained the same. Movement next to him caught his eye and he saw the man from his vision sitting next to his bed.

"Who are you?" Xander asked.

"Ah, you're awake. I'm a friend. At least I hope to be a friend that is if you want to be friends. Most people tend not to really take to me, so if you don't want to be friends no hard feeling but if you do then yes, I am a friend," Marcus answered smiling his usual insufferable smirk.

"Your babble is almost as bad as mine and Willow's. I don't know you but for some reason, I know your name is Marcus. How do I know that?"

Startled Marcus looked at the young man closely. It was true that they'd never met before that he knew of so how did this young man know his name. He knew that the time rift was unstable and due to that instability this young man had appeared. He sensed that fate had a hand in their paths crossing. "What's the last thing you remember?" He asked seriously.

The Soldier memories he inherited told him to assess and not give too much information outside of simple general facts until he knew more. "I remember being in back of the shop with my friends and we were working on something, that me and someone else got volunteered to help with. It didn't quite work the way we had hoped. Because I am here and obviously not where we were supposed to be. Was there anyone else with me?" Xander tried to look around for any signs of Spike as he asked. He hoped the Blonde Menace was okay and hopefully hiding, waiting to come and rescue him. He didn't want to be here alone.

"I'm sorry but we only found you. There was no one else with you. Can you at least tell me where you’re from? It will help us determine if there's a way to get you back or not," Marcus inquired as he noted the cautious way the young man replied without outright lying.

"Sunnydale, California," Xander answered. "Gah!" He was startled when a creature very similar to the Neroon one from his dream came into the room. He jumped up but ended up on the floor as he scrambled away from the thing as it approached him. Eventually he got his back to a wall and pushed himself up automatically falling into a defensive combat stance. "What the hell is going on? Where am I?" He demanded. He heard Marcus speak some strange language at the thing and warily watched as it bowed to them then exited the room with an almost worried look on its face.

"I'm sorry," Marcus said as he studied the defensive pose the young man had taken up. It made him wonder if he'd been in the military. "My friend hadn't been told you had awoken and it was her duty to check on you to make sure you were alright. Please, come and lay back down. We have no idea still how your arrival here has effected you," he tried to encourage the young man.

Xander truly didn't want to but he had to admit he was feeling a bit like he was on jelly legs. "If I get back in that bed thing will you tell me what's going on?"

"Yes, I will just as soon as the others are available. Then you and I can just have to repeat every thing once. Oh, by the way, my full name is Marcus Cole but you knew that and you are?"

Xander slowly made his way back to the bed, "Xander, Xander Harris. Nice to meet ya, I think."

Smiling Marcus replied, "Well, I won't hold it against you if you are unsure." Both men chuckled relieving some of the earlier tension. "All right then. I know you have a lot of questions but right now we happen to be in the middle of something very delicate and I must be on my way to do my share. The young lady you just saw will be in to check on you every once in a while. I promise as soon as I can get a moment I'll check in. Then when this is all done we'll talk and explain things. Good. Now that, that's covered you my friend need some more rest. So I will leave you to it," Marcus continued.

Xander yawned and said, "Sure. Not a problem. I'm kinda wiped at the moment."

"Oh, one other small detail. No matter what, do not take this off until told otherwise," Marcus pointed out the time stabilizer that Zathras had provided everyone.

"Okay," he answered eying the device and worrying about what it's supposed to do.

"Good, well then I'm off now for real. See you in a little bit Xander," Marcus waved on his way out finding his thoughts wondering about the young man that they'd found.

Xander relaxed back on the bed trying to figure out what was going on but that was easier said than done. His mind was split on what to do and how to find out more. What was left of the Soldier in him was threat assessing and planning but there wasn't enough intel for him to choose a good plan of action. Which forced the action-taking Soldier into waiting for more info which he didn't like doing. Meanwhile, the Hyena remnant in him was almost to the point of animalistic panic. It was pacing restlessly wanting to escape and find the pack. The problem with that was it couldn't sense the pack nearby. All it's senses were screaming the pack was no more and to find the cause then wipe it out. Both mentalities were giving Xander a serious case of skin crawlies from the lack of action.

Again Xander experienced a bright white flash of light and this time he was in a strange arena. All around him were those demons that looked similar to Neroon and the other one that he'd seen earlier. He looked around and noticed one demon dressed like Neroon and a woman that wasn't fully human standing in a circle of bright white-blue light. Even from his spot a good thirty feet away he could feel the intensity of the light. The not Neroon demon fled from the light and he watched in awed horror as the woman stayed within. She raised her arms to the light in offering or prayer. She stayed like that until the force of whatever was in the light made her collapse.

"NO!" Xander heard someone yell. Then watched stunned as the demon, Neroon, ran into the circle and helped her out. He handed her off to another that looked after her. Neroon stayed within the circle taking up the pose the woman had before she collapsed. Dread filled him as he watched and it spurred him in to action.

He struggled to make it to the circle to get Neroon out but the bodies between he and his goal were hard to move. He listened as Neroon made an impassioned plea to the other demons to follow her lead. He struggled harder to get to him but before he broke through the crowd his vision once again ended with another burst of bright light and he was back again in the medical facility.

The visions or whatever they were, were starting to get to him. He'd never had visions before. Why now? What's worse was they seemed to be nothing like the ones he heard Cordelia had. These were like he was actually there or more like memories than visions. They also seemed to have the common link of the Neroon demon being in them.

The female demon that had came in earlier showed up. She looked over at some of the monitoring equipment he guessed and then shyly smiled at him.

"Hi," Xander waved. "Ah, um...I'm sorry about before it's just you... ah...surprised me." At her confused look Xander figured she didn't understand him. "Never mind, forget it. You think I can have something to drink I'm totally dry here." He mimicked drinking something until she brightened and nodded at him. She went over to an area on the opposite side of the room and brought back a pitcher and a glass for him. She placed them by his bedside for him to reach them easily.

"Thanks," Xander said as she bowed to him and left the room. He couldn't believe how weak he felt but then again it could all be due to the botched spell that brought him here. He struggled to stay awake but fatigue won and he fell into a quiet sleep.

When he woke up he knew he hadn't slept long but it was obviously long and deep enough to have allowed Marcus to sneak in and sit with him without his waking.

"Hey, what's up?" Xander asked as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Well that's all relative you see. Especially in space, there's no up, down, right or left. It's all relative to the object one's looking at or from," Marcus said with a smirk.

Xander groaned, "Oh no, a wiseass Giles with a worse sense of humor than mine."

"You've mentioned a couple of other names before who are they? Who was it you said I babbled like you and a Willow. Why does a willow babble is it sentient and capable of speech?" Marcus questioned.

Xander shook his head and smiled, "No, Willow's been my best friend since forever. Her and I are able to do the whole babble conversation thing and do it pretty fast. Not all of it in full sentences too."

"Ah, I see. And this Giles from the name I'm assuming, British?"

"Yes, he is, very British. He was our school's librarian and became an adopted father and mentor to us. He likes to talk all librariany to us when he explains things. Most of the times it goes over our head, well my head mostly. But he's a good guy."

"Ah, well I've been told I'm rather loquacious in my speaking. I don't think I've ever had anyone call it librariany before," Marcus smiled.

"Well I'm full of all sorts of odd made-up words like that one and then some." Against his better judgment Xander was beginning to like Marcus. He sensed the same desire to distract others by his words, so that they wouldn't see the pain and disappointment that was hidden deep inside. That was something they had in common it seemed.

"Well, that's something I look forward to learning. I just thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing. Right now we're finishing up something and when that's done. The others will want to speak to you, too."

"Others? You mean those in charge?" Marcus nodded, "That's okay I guess. If that's the case then I better get some more rest then, huh?"

"That's probably a good idea."

"See you later, Marcus"

"You too, Xander."

Xander watched as Marcus left and noticed he moved like a fighter. Not the boxing kind but more like Spike's well-muscled and compact form. He sighed and that was his other dilemma. Was the first vision something of wishful thinking since his feelings for Spike had started to shift to something completely different? Or was it all part of the whole other life vision dreaming thing he had going. He wondered if Spike got transported too. If so were they purposely keeping them apart because they noticed Spike was different, a vampire. Or was the vampire laying low and checking the lay of the land. He'd just have to wait and see then go looking for the Bleached Menace. He hoped he was okay and safe.

He refused to sleep again and instead tried to figure out what the visions meant. Visions were gifted to people from The Powers That Be and were meant as a warning or guide. So far he'd had visions of danger and imminent death. In his first vision there was a battle and talk of ships in orbit. A fleet was in orbit, which meant that he was in a place where space travel was possible. There was mention of cruisers and Drakh. The Drakh seemed to be the ones they were fighting against. There was a sense of desperation during the battle but the ones he saw himself with had felt right together somehow.

The love he'd seen in the Spike-alike was intense and had hit him deep down inside. Which made him wonder was the vision a way of telling him it was something he could have but only if he stayed here. It was also interesting seeing that Neroon, a demon, had protected Marcus with his body. That showed a great deal of caring for the human on the demon's part. Maybe wherever he was humans and demons didn't always fight against each other.

Then there was the second vision showing Neroon's sacrifice. That one looked like it was to settle some argument or conflict between the woman and other demon. The woman involved was ready to give her life for her cause but Neroon who was on the opposite side gave his instead. Which showed that somehow he knew she was right, maybe?

He had all this information from the visions but he had no idea how they all fit together. The only common thread was Neroon and he was important somehow. If he got these visions from the Powers That Be then Neroon's sacrifice though good is the key focus that needed to be corrected. But in what order did the visions happen before after or during the sacrifice. He couldn't work without a time frame.

He'd already met one person from the visions, which meant he was supposed to do something. He just wished he knew what he was supposed to do about them. If his body wasn't so weak he'd be pacing right now as he worked it out. It was with some relief Xander welcomed Marcus' return visit but his new friend looked a little bit down but otherwise okay.

"What's the matter? Something wrong?" Xander asked. He watched Marcus put on a familiar looking mask.

"Nothing, just a little bump in the road. I just came to let you know that we've finished our mission and the others will be here shortly to speak to you." Marcus stated quite seriously.

"A mission huh?" Xander stared at Marcus. "Who was it?"

"Who was what?"

"Who was it that you lost?"

"How do you know someone was lost?" Marcus asked stunned out of his anger and grief by this young man's perceptiveness.

"Because I've had the same look you have right now, ever since Buffy died," Xander explained.

Marcus sighed, "If you must know it was my leader and mentor."

"That's rough. It sucks to be the one left behind especially when destiny or fate is involved. Too many questions of what could I have done better to help or stop it. I've learned that it's probably better to let it go. Because if I didn't I'd end up drinking myself into a coma or liver transplant like my father tries to do. Besides I know Buffy would kick my ass from the other side if I didn't. All she ever wanted was for me to have a happy, normal average life. Though sometimes life doesn't always help make that happen." Xander said as he stared off into memories only he could see.

Marcus reeled internally. He'd never suspected someone so young would be able to understand such harsh loss. "Sounds like your life hasn't been easy."

Xander stared Marcus in the eyes, "It hasn't but I'm alive to fight the good fight with the hope of making it easier for others to have happy, normal and average. That makes it easier to deal with the loss. Good thing I got my Anya, Willow, Tara, Giles and Dawnie to help. Even Spike has his moments in getting me out of the occasional mood. They all look to me to lean on and by letting them I feel a little lighter, like I'm able to do something worthwhile. Don't let the darkness consume you because then you'll just be a shell of yourself and something worse will occupy the empty spaces. So now that my Maury moment is done, when can I get out of here and where's the chow."

Marcus laughed unknowingly letting go of some of his anger and grief, "The others should be here momentarily and after that I'll get you something to eat." Marcus was about to continue when Xander tensed up as four others joined them.

Xander saw that there were two who were obviously human, a man and a woman. One was like the demon he saw earlier and the other female looked human enough if it weren't for the bone cap thing around her head. He'd seen her in one of his visions along with the male demon next to her. None of them appeared threatening, well maybe not all of them. The human woman seemed ready to hurt him if she didn't like what he had to say. Almost reminded him of Faith but she didn't look half as psycho and that was even scarier.

"Marcus, would you like to introduce us to our guest?" The man asked with an air of command about him. It made Xander's inner soldier want to stand up and salute. Looking closely he figured the man and woman were military but in the weirdest uniforms he'd ever seen.

"Everyone this is Xander, Xander Harris," Marcus said with an impish smile. "Xander, this is everyone. Well not quite everyone as there are plenty of others, not here but eventually you may meet them and then you'll know everyone."

Almost simultaneously the human woman and the not quite human woman said, "Marcus!" "Marcus for shame."

Chuckling Marcus looked to Xander with a smile. "They hate it when I do that. Xander, I'd like to introduce to you, Captain John Sheridan," he pointed at the human man. "Lt. Commander Susan Ivanova," he pointed to the human female and spoke her name a touch softly. "Delenn and Lennier," he pointed to the almost human female and the demon male.

Smiling Xander waved, "Can someone tell me where am I?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Captain Sheridan asked.

"You wanna take that question as I am so, not in the mood of repeating myself," Xander said turning to Marcus.

"The last thing he said he remembered was being in a store with some friends. Where he and another were volunteered to help with something that didn't go right as he's not where he was supposed to have been," Marcus answered.

"What was it you were supposed to help with?" Delenn asked.

The kind eyes of this almost woman reminded Xander so much of Buffy and Willow. He could see the power and strength to do what must be done, like Buffy and the intelligence, wisdom and vulnerability like Willow. He knew that even if she were part demon he'd want to make sure no harm came to her. She just seemed to call for that kind of attachment and wasn't that just totally giving him the wiggins.

"Two of my friends had found out where we could get something that we needed. Unfortunately the only ones that were able to get it were me and this other friend," Xander frowned at the thought of the Bleached Menace being a friend but he answered as honestly as he could without mention of demons, vampires and magicks.

Xander was getting tired of answering questions without getting answers. "Look, you all seem like really nice folks. But I really need to find my way home. I have quite a few people depending on me. So if you can tell me where I am and how I got here it would be appreciated. Then after all that's been said you can send me back."

Delenn looked to Sheridan and he returned her look with a nod. She approached the young man's bedside and sat down. It had warmed her heart to see Marcus take to someone, as he never truly let anyone in. This young man seemed to have made it through Marcus' barriers further than even Marcus knew. She'd noticed Marcus' earlier anger and grief seemed to have been lessened by the young man somehow.

"One more question and then we'll answer your questions. What is the year you remember?" Delenn gently inquired.

Xander blinked at them getting that awful Scooby feeling he got when he knew something was about to go wrong or he wasn't going to like the answers. "It's the year 2001. Why?"

"Because in this time and this place the year is 2260," Delenn answered kindly.

"Wh-Wha-What? I'm gonna kill me a Willow," Xander muttered thumping his head against the pillow.

"For what reason would you want to kill a tree?" Delenn frowned finding this young man's speech rather odd.

Marcus intervened on Xander's behalf. "Not a tree in this instance, Delenn. I believe he was referring to his friend named Willow. He mentioned her to me before."

Before Delenn could ask more Xander interrupted. "Never mind that. How did I get here?"

"We were traveling through a time rift. But before we could stabilize it in order to move through it properly there were flashes of time shifts. You appeared after one such shift. Another of our party found you and brought you to the infirmary. He was the expert about the shifts and he didn't seem extremely surprised to have found you. But then again that was his way. You were unconscious and your body was struggling it seemed with the sudden temporal shift."

"Think of it as a sort of temporal jet lag," Marcus suggested.

Delenn looked at Marcus then nodded her head, "Yes, that will do. Thank you Marcus." She turned back to look at the young man sensing that his was not an accidental arrival. There was more to this young man than meets the eye. He was not like the other humans she'd encountered.

"So what happens to me now?" Xander asked.

"Now, we take you back home with us and help you get settled in," Sheridan added.

Xander nodded and sighed, "Guess, there's nothing else for me to do. I'm actually at your mercy."

"Exactly," said Ivanova. "We'll be taking you back to B5 and we'll see about helping you figure things out. That might take a while though as we're in the middle of something huge right now.

Xander shrugged, "Hey, where am I going to go? I'll let you guys help me sort it out and then we'll go from there."

"Fair enough," said Sheridan clapping his hands. "Now that that's settled let's head back to the barn. I'm sure Mr. Garibaldi is worried as well as pissed that he missed all the fun."

Xander smiled slightly at that. These people didn't seem that much different from the Scoobies even if some were demons and half demons.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been over a week since he'd arrived here and he was still adjusting to his new surroundings. Here being Babylon 5 a space station that housed hundreds of different types of aliens that had he not been told otherwise he'd have called them demons. He'd spent the last week learning more about where he was and he still hadn't explained to them about the spell and who he really was. Well, not fully anyways. He'd also tried looking to see if maybe Spike had turned up someplace else besides where he was found nothing so far.

There were a lot of new things for him to deal with as well. On top of aliens there were telepaths and the ones on Earth were dragged and brainwashed into an organization called Psi Corps. Just the commercials for the place had creeped him out when he'd seen them. He knew propaganda bullshit when he saw it. They weren't of the good in his opinion. Then there was the greatest and immediate threat, these Shadows. From what he'd been told and able to figure out they were set on having everyone fight each other.

When he wasn't being brought up to speed on things, he was researching, trying to find some trace of the Scoobies. Who'd have thought he'd willingly be doing research. But it was so simple when all he had to do was tell the computer all the search info and have it do it. Now why couldn't all their past research parties been like that. Still, the researching got him nothing. No mention of Slayers, Watchers Council or Hellmouth in the archive. Not even as a legend, folklore, or myth past or present. There was never a record of any town called Sunnydale in the state of California. No records for Buffy, Dawn, Joyce, Giles, Willow or himself. Nothing. It's as if they never ever existed at all in this galaxy. Which lead him to believe that he wasn't in his future but an alternate reality or dimension maybe even a parallel universe.

He knew the spell was a portal to get him to someplace but instead he'd arrived here in the middle of a temporal rift. There must have been some bad mixing of the two to get him dragged here. If Spike had gotten dragged along with him the monitoring equipment in this reality wouldn't have picked him up because of his undeadness. He didn't know how to find him any other way except through magic and he'd found out that magic here wasn't like he knew. The closest he could find were what they called Technomages. They seemed to be able to use science and technology to tap into what a Wiccan witch would do instinctively to perform their magic. He'd have gone to them to question about the spell but they'd left for parts unknown.

Now he found himself stranded in a strange new reality that wasn't his own. In the middle of a war that was engulfing the entire galaxy. The enemies against them being these creatures Sher'sok dum more commonly called Shadows that would use any means necessary to achieve their goals whatever those may be. In this war was the Army of Light, which consisted of Anla'Shok, also called Rangers. Their purpose being the Special Ops guys for this war. The Minbari, which is what he'd figure Delenn, Lennier, Neroon, and the others were. Who had fought the enemy once before and beaten them back. Then there were those Earth Force people that knew some things were wrong and wanted to fix it. Plus the other alien races that Sheridan and Delenn were able to organize for the cause.

So now it was time he figured out what he was to do in this reality. Then again that was a no brainer. Spike always called him Buffy's White Knight or a White Hat. So it looked like he'd be doing that once again and again under the influence of a woman. The only place for him to do it was with the Rangers. There everyone brought all their skills, powers and gifts with them and no one was belittled about how few or insignificant they may be. Which meant that already his visions were starting to come true.

Currently everyone was busy preparing for some ceremony for Delenn later today. It was something important to Marcus and the Rangers. He'd had the chance to observe Marcus around the station and noticed the way he crushed on Commander Ivanova. He felt bad for his friend because he could see there was no way she'd return it and that way only lead to pain and heartache. It was like when he chased after Buffy.

He'd also noticed the others interact with each other. He smiled at the love he saw growing between Sheridan and Delenn and felt sorry for Lennier. He knew the young priest was in love with his mentor but she wasn't his to have. It kind of reminded him of Jesse with Cordelia. Though Lennier wasn't very overt about his feelings his actions screamed them loud and clear. He didn't understand why Delenn couldn't see it. She didn't see his love for her beyond that of a favored brother and confidante. She didn't see how each time he was witness to her and Sheridan's love his eyes dimmed just a little bit more. That was a situation that was going to cause some trouble. It was sort of like the whole Willow kissage fiasco. The mixing of friendship and lust while being in a relationship with someone else, only led to someone getting hurt, badly.

Since coming aboard the station he'd learned what areas of the station were what and with Marcus and Delenn's help had gotten settled into some quarters. They'd made arrangements that he'd leave for Ranger training on Minbar when some of the other Rangers left after the upcoming ceremony. He'd get the chance to meet a few of his teachers that would be attending as well as some of the Rangers. From talking to Marcus he figured that the training was a modified type of boot camp with emphasis on Minbari customs and history. He knew the physical stuff wouldn't be a problem it was the meditation part that bothered him. He could never sit still long enough in class if he wasn't asleep. How the hell they expected him to meditate without falling asleep he had no idea. Either way it went he knew that he could pull it off somehow.

He checked the time and got ready for the ceremony. He was amazed at how many Rangers were there. A distracted Lennier introduced him quickly to a few people. When the ceremony began he took a spot near the door hoping to catch Marcus if he came in late. Xander couldn't help but smile at Delenn because if his vision was true then this woman though she looked delicate was one tough lady. The Rangers were getting a good leader with her. He looked around once again wondering where Marcus was. He saw Lennier looking around too and knew something was up. There was a disturbance right before the ceremony closed.

In walked the one he knew as Neroon but this time in the flesh. He was battered and holding a bloodied metal pole. The pole was thrown at Delenn's feet.

"There is now blood between us. And there is blood between the Warrior Caste and the humans. I do not think they would die for me but they would die for you. Entil'zha," Neroon sneered then turned and walked out.

Xander had paid close attention to what was going on. When he looked at Neroon his vision did a funny shift thing he'd been noticing happen when he looked at some people. He'd really need to look into that but he had other things to do as he noticed Lennier's move to protect Delenn and knew that he was involved with whatever it was that Neroon had meant. He had the sneaking suspicion it also involved Marcus. When Lennier left, Xander followed.

"Lennier, wait up? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Xander but I have no time at the moment. I must be going," Lennier said politely but curtly while hurrying along even faster. Not wanting to deal with the young human at the moment, as he was intent on finding Marcus.

Ignoring the brush off Xander followed behind the Minbari managing to keep up with him and not lose him in the twists and turns as he followed into what was called Down Below.

"Marcus!" Xander called as he saw the unmoving body lying on the floor. He ran over and checked his friend over fearing the worse. If he hadn't had experience with bloody wounds he'd have worried about blood loss but from the amount of blood around Marcus he knew the Ranger wasn't bleeding out. Internally was a different story.

"We have to get him to the MedLab, Xander," Lennier said as he reached for Marcus.

"I know Lennier. First I want to make sure that when we move him we don't aggravate any of his injuries. I know first aid quite well. Actually you could say I'm something of a field medic. He's hurt pretty bad but he'll live and be quiet uncomfortable for a while," Xander explained as he gently probed around Marcus' ribs and felt them shift. Xander shifted so he could pick Marcus up and not jar his ribs. Carefully he stood and nodded to a stunned Lennier. "Let's go. Lead the way to MedLab."

"Xander let me carry him. You'll never be able to get him all the way back." Lennier argued.

Xander didn't realize it but a green light lit deep within his eyes. "I will carry him. Lead the way," he softly growled.

Lennier took a step back at the sudden change from friendly to dangerous in the young man before him then simply nodded and led the way back. Lennier discretely watched the young human male carry Marcus all the way to MedLab without showing any sign of fatigue. He had not believed fully what Delenn had told him about sensing something more in the young human. But after witnessing what he just had and glimpsing what he believed was something other, he knew she was correct. It was something he'd meditate on later.

***

Xander knew the Hyena was starting to imprint on a new pack. He knew this because he sat vigil in the MedLab while they took care of Marcus. The Ranger had three broken ribs, a concussion and lots of bruises, cuts and scrapes. It was a miracle the only things broken were his ribs and no internal bleeding. Once they'd put him in the recovery room Xander had taken a break and gone to clean up and get something to eat. When he got back he wasn't surprised to see Lennier and Delenn watching over Marcus. As he got closer he overheard their conversation.

"It should never have been allowed to happen. Not for my sake," Delenn said.

"If not for yours then who else," Lennier countered.

"He could have been killed."

"Delenn. All we know is that we will die. It is only a matter of how, when and if it is with honor. He did what any of us would have done. Respectfully, Delenn, I think this is the one thing about your position you do not yet understand. You cherish life, life is your goal but for the greater part to live, some must die or be harmed in its defense and yours. There is no other way. Now the doctors say Marcus will recover and that is what matters," Lennier argued.

"He's right you know. You are a leader that's going to be commanding troops into battle. They'll die in the battle and in service to you and the cause. And from what I've seen so far you are worthy of that loyalty and service by the fact that you care about them. Don't dishonor them or their actions by thinking you're not worth it." Xander added his opinion as he walked in to join them.

"He," Lennier began and nodded toward Marcus, "underst..." Lennier stopped as Neroon walked into the room taking on a defensive pose next to Delenn.

"Did you come to finish what you started?" Delenn asked.

"If I had wished him dead he'd be dead," Neroon replied coolly.

"Then why did you stop short?" Lennier asked aggressively.

"That is between the two of us. I would speak to him alone. One warrior to another, then I will go."

"He will not hear you," Delenn spoke.

"Then I will speak briefly," Neroon answered.

Delenn looked to Lennier and Xander. Xander nodded, "He needs to speak to Marcus and Marcus needs to hear what he has to say." Xander looked at his friend lying in the bed and then at the warrior standing in the doorway. Once again he had his vision shift and there was something there that he never noticed before and he didn't know what it was. He really needed to talk to someone about it. Not for the first time, he wished Tara were here now, she'd be able to help. The three left the room. Delenn and Lennier didn't go far away but far enough to give them privacy while keeping an eye on Neroon. Xander shifted far enough away to give the image of privacy but still able to keep an ear out just in case.

"Den'shah, you said. To the death and death there was. The death was mine. To see a human invoke the name of Valen, to be willing to die for one of my kind when I was intent upon killing one of my own, the rightness of my cause disappeared. Strange, that a human in his last moments should be more of a Minbari than I. Perhaps it is true what Delenn said, that we are not of the same blood but we are of the same heart." Neroon turned to leave.

"The next time," Marcus whispered. "The next time...you want a revelation, could you possibly find a way that isn't...quite so...uncomfortable." Marcus finished through a dry throat.

Neroon burst out laughing. Xander smiled as he watched the two men and this time he wasn't quite as surprised when his vision shifted and what he'd seen earlier got stronger. This new sight he seemed to be having was getting stranger and stranger. Maybe when he settled in on Minbar he'd be able to talk to someone about it. In the meantime Xander figured that Neroon and Marcus had more to talk about. So he walked into the doorway of the room.

"Sounds like you two are having fun," Xander smiled.

Neroon's face that a moment ago was so open and warm closed down quickly into the normal cold hard mask he wore. "I will leave you to your rest then." Neroon turned to leave only to have Xander not move out of the way.

Xander looked Neroon in the eyes. "There's no need to run off when someone else comes close. You said he was a warrior to you. Do you think he'd want you to leave so quickly? Besides I think he and you have answers for each other, one warrior to another."

"What do you know of warriors young human," Neroon sneered.

"First off that sneer, is nowhere near emasculating enough. Cordy did it so much better. Second I know what it's like to make battle plans that will cause the death of friends you've known for years. I know what it's like to see the fear creep into their eyes as they realize they're fighting almost impossible odds all because you asked them to. So one warrior to another, I know. I also know how much it sucks when no one you care about comes to visit when you're injured or when you visit because they've been hurt because of you. Not to mention those visits from people to soothe their own guilt and who can't wait to get away quick enough. So stay talk to him. Get to know the human you spared better."

Xander then turned to Marcus, "As for you, let him know exactly who he spared. You owe him that much honesty at least. I'll leave you two to it. Just remember Neroon, he does need to rest," Xander left and returned to his quarters.

"I didn't...know you two...you two had met before," Marcus whispered.

Neroon stared after the young human astonished by his boldness and manner. "We haven't. Perhaps...he heard it after the ceremony, for while I was there none spoke my name," he answered.

"He's an odd one...full of surprises...but quite friendly," Marcus quietly replied clearly fatigued.

"He is quite right though. You do need rest and it is probably best that we talk more when you are feeling more capable," Neroon said quietly. "Rest easy, Anla'shok."

Marcus nodded his head as Neroon bowed and left. He thought what an odd twist his life had taken since Xander had shown up. Maybe it's not just Neroon who needed to get to know him. He sensed that Xander would understand too. Sighing, Marcus let the pain medicines take him back under.

***

After leaving Marcus, Neroon's curiosity got the better of him and he went in search of the young human that had so boldly spoken to him. He'd tracked him to the Zocalo where he was having a meal.

"May I join you?" The Minbari Warrior asked stiffly.

"Sure, it beats me eating alone. Do you want anything? They do have some interesting foods here. You know, since I've gotten here I must have ordered Swedish Meatballs in eight different ways seems like every alien race has some version of it. I'm trying to see which version I like the best. Have you ever tried any? If not you really must try them," Xander babbled.

"Do you not need to breathe? I have never heard someone speak so at length in one breath. Not even someone from the Religious Caste," Neroon curiously inquired.

"Sorry," Xander smiled. "It's something I've always done. Sometimes I don't even realize I'm doing it. Usually it's when I'm excited, nervous, scared or embarrassed until someone gets annoyed with me for it. Since that's pretty much been most of my life it's happened often. So what did you want me for?"

"I have questions and I believe you may have the answers."

"What're the questions? I'll try to answer what I can."

"How did you know my name?"

"Let's just say it came to me in a dream. Next question," Xander grinned at Neroon's puzzled frown.

"Do you not fear me? Most of your kind would back away in fear. Yet you do not."

"I've seen lots of stranger things than you Neroon. The way you look is not a problem."

"I did not mean my appearance. Do you not fear for your safety since the war between our people?"

"Oh, you meant the Earth-Minbari War. No, I don't fear you because I wasn't here for that."

"How could you not have been here? The entire galaxy knew of the war," Neroon said in surprise.

"Easy. This isn't my home galaxy or even my home universe. I'm not from this place or time as Delenn put it."

"Who are you?" Neroon demanded.

Xander held out a hand, "Hi, I'm Xander Harris formerly of Sunnydale, California, Earth, 2001. I'm not from around these parts."

Neroon prided himself on not being easily surprised but it seemed this was his day for surprises and from humans no less, first the Ranger and now this strange young human. "But how is that possible?"

"Easy, I was found in a time rift. And between you and me, I don't think that this is my reality at all, and not just my future. But shhhhh...don't tell the others just yet," Xander said with a hint of mischief that encouraged Neroon to join in the game.

***

Because of Marcus' injuries from his confrontation with Neroon, Xander had decided to postpone his trip to Minbar. He wanted to make sure the Ranger would be well on the mend before he left. In the week since the Den'shah a lot had happened. Neroon had taken time away from caste and clan to reevaluate his earlier motives and actions. Part of doing so was spent in Marcus' company. Xander had found himself in Neroon's company almost as much as he was with Marcus. During that time he'd gotten the two talking and they'd all developed an odd friendship if not an understanding between them.

One night while in his quarters getting ready for bed, Xander was interrupted by a glowing being suddenly appearing in his rooms.

"Ah! Don't do that!" Xander noted that the being was a male Minbari and he wasn't quite all there. "Who are you and are you a ghost? Because if you are please, don't possess me. I've had enough of those, thank you very much."

The Minbari chuckled, "No, dear boy, I'm not a ghost. I'm a holographically projected image of myself. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Draal, the newest caretaker of the Great Machine located on Epsilon 3. That's the planet, which this station orbits. I see and know many things. One is that you, young man, are not what you appear to be."

"Then what am I if not me?"

"You are still you but you have changed a great many things by arriving here and will change a great deal more."

"What do you mean? I've hardly done anything since I arrived here."

Draal smiled at the young man's obliviousness about his effect on those around him. "You don't belong to this universe. Your mere presence in it has reshaped its destiny. You've now become a nexus and catalyst. Your natural abilities are rare and often unheard of here. Therefore you'll be able to do so much more than anyone else here can. You'll be more effective here than you were at home."

"Can you get me home? They really do need me there."

"I'm sorry but no. The machine may be very powerful but it cannot get you back. That requires more power than even I know how to generate nor do I have the ability to direct it if I did. But do not fear and take heart that the universe will provide them with what they need even if it's not you. The universe loves balance so will give your friends all they'll require to maintain that balance."

"But they're family. All I have really. Wait a minute; you said my presence has changed things. Was I the only one that came through?"

"Yes, you were. If there was another with you it may have been they were not needed here. I can't say as I understand how it all works, as I'm still learning all the Great Machine has seen and knows."

"You said something about gifts and abilities, is that why I'm getting funny double vision stuff?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I look at people I see things. It's like it's there but not there, almost as if someone took a transparent picture of the person doing something else and put it on top of the real one. Sometimes I see the images and how they interact with others." Xander explained as best he could. "It's a bit disturbing, though I seem to be getting used to it."

"By Valen! You are Zha Ker'anla! One Who Sees and are gifted with Id Ker'anla or Soul Sight. By the heavens the universe chose well to bring you here."

"What does that mean exactly? And who do I talk to about getting rid of it?"

"My boy, there is no getting rid of it. It's a part of you probably has always been. You see connections and what others are truly like. You see truth through lies and subterfuge. In short you can see into the soul of others and sense their motives."

"But I don't want it! That's not what Xanders are supposed to do!"

"You have most likely always done it but it's been discounted or overlooked as something else. Or it could be that no one's ever seen or understood it. Haven't you ever met someone and known they weren't good or going to be trouble but no matter what you could never put it into words why you felt that way."

Xander nodded slowly and slumped dejectedly into a nearby chair. Draal continued on, "When you go to Minbar you are to tell Sech Turval about your gifts. He'll have one of the priests come to aid you in your training of them and what you'll need. On Minbar a gift such as yours is rare but not unheard of. I will let Delenn know you are to be specially trained in that regards but will not give her the exact nature of the reason why. I'll simply explain that your gifts will need special handling without revealing what they are."

"What did you mean before that I'm a nexus and a catalyst?"

"From all the future probabilities I've seen you are the key to success or failure in various endeavors. You are also one to give energy into action. There are two others that are focus points for good or bad. You've already met them and started to strengthen the triad of destiny you form with them."

"You're talking about Marcus and Neroon? Aren't you?"

"Yes. In the universe three has always been the most stable. And like the Grey Council of Minbar three times three repeats itself as a way for it to balance itself. Currently the universe is out of balance. One of the balancing triads is no more and another is dying while one is just beginning to learn itself. Or should I say two are just beginning. For a long time there was only one triad to balance the universe but instead it unbalanced it. That triad is now dying and consists of the Vorlons, Shadows and First Ones. The two new ones are Earth, Minbar and Centauri Prime or more specifically, John Sheridan, Delenn and Londo Mollari. They are now coming into learning how their actions affect the universe. Then there's you, Marcus Cole and Neroon. You three are the change that is to come whereas Delenn and the others are the foundations to lay the changes upon. The current Shadow War is a direct result of the Vorlons, Shadows and First Ones losing their foundation and their purpose. When they are gone a third triad will be needed to restore universal balance and I can see nothing about who those will be."

"Why me? I'm not that special nor am I important. Why am I such a focus?"

Draal smiled kindly at the young man, "Because you are not what you seem. You are a nexus and a focus, one who sees and one who does. You are metal and fire, forge and forger. You serve and protect the Light. You craft fate and destiny. Most of all because you are you," Draal finished and disappeared.

"Well that was helpful, not much but helpful." Xander decided to shelve the discussion for thought another time and headed for bed.

***

A week later Marcus was released from MedLab and Xander went to pick him up. He knew from personal experience that Marcus would be in a good deal of pain for a while. When he walked into MedLab he heard the doctor reminding Marcus to rest and take it easy, giving him his final instructions before his release.

"Now you need to rest, Marcus," Dr. Hobbs said.

"Yes, yes. I'll rest. Can I leave now?" Marcus pleaded.

"I'll make sure that he rests, Dr. Hobbs," Xander said. "And if he doesn't I'll just tell on him to Delenn."

"Whose side are you on? You're supposed to be helping get me out of here not give her ideas of keeping me," Marcus protested with a smile for his odd friend.

Dr. Hobbs chuckled, "That will do nicely, Xander. Thank you." She smiled warmly at the young man that had been a constant visitor during her patient's recovery. "I'll leave him in your hands then," she turned to look at Marcus, "Go on get out of here."

"Thank Valen," Marcus said wholeheartedly.

"Ready to blow this joint," Xander asked.

"Definitely," Marcus said as he carefully edged himself off the exam table.

"Then let's go before she changes her mind," Xander said as he helped Marcus to stand. "Can you make it or do I need to get you a wheelchair?" Xander quipped knowing Marcus would refuse one and walk out on his own.

"I can walk. I'll make it." Marcus gritted his teeth as he stood upright on his own and took his first steps toward his quarters.

"Remember my instructions Marcus and don't overdo it," Dr. Hobbs warned.

"He won't. I'll make sure of it," Xander said as he followed and gave Marcus some discrete support on the way out.

Xander knew that he and Marcus were a lot alike in that the first chance they got they'd be up and going against doctor's orders. That's why he'd made some plans that would force the Ranger to take it easy and heal properly.

Neroon had yet to leave the station and he'd visited Marcus often. Both had taken Xander's advice to get to know each other better. During the process Xander had been included as well and that was why he was confident to ask Neroon to help him so that Marcus would heal swiftly. Xander gently guided Marcus toward the embarkation area.

"Ah, Xander? This isn't the way to my quarters," Marcus complained.

"I know but I missed my ride and escort to Minbar so that I could make sure you'd be okay. I asked Delenn to make alternate arrangements for me." Xander answered as they got to the Debarkation area where Delenn, Lennier, Captain Sheridan and Neroon were waiting.

"Marcus, it is good to see you up and about," Delenn said as she bowed to him.

"Thank you, Entil'zha, but may I ask why are we all here?" Marcus said with a puzzled frown.

Delenn smiled knowingly, "I have a mission for you. It is something that will not tax your recovery and is most important."

"We serve The One. I am at your disposal," Marcus said as he carefully stood as straight as he was able.

"I want you to escort Xander to Minbar for his Ranger training. You are to help him settle into his new life with us. I figure a familiar face would help to ease his transition. Since you two get along so well you were the perfect choice. You will help guide him over the next few weeks as he adapts and answer any questions he may have." Delenn serenely smiled. "I would also like you to lecture to the new cadets about the realities of life as a Ranger. In doing so this will give you enough time to rest and regain your strength in a place of safety."

"But...my duties here? Who will handle that?" Marcus protested.

"Do not worry yourself Marcus. The others will fill in for you until it is time for your return. It will give them a chance to experience more as they will start to play a more visible role in the upcoming war. You will be missed but you must recover first if you expect to perform your duties to the fullest of your abilities. So go and be well, Marcus," Delenn insisted. She then turned serious and looked warily at Neroon. "Alyt Neroon has graciously offered to transport you both to Minbar on his ship. I was assured that yours and Xander's safety were guaranteed," she finished with a hard stare at Neroon.

"It would hardly be to my benefit Delenn to harm either one of them. They are perfectly safe with me onboard the Ingata. You have my word, once again," Neroon offered though he was amused by her words.

Lennier then stepped forward and handed Xander a data crystal. "This data crystal has the Ranger training manual on it and some of the beginning lessons. I thought you might wish to peruse it on your way. In this manner you'll be a bit more prepared and familiar upon your arrival on Minbar."

Xander turned and smirked at Marcus, "Gee, look Marcus. I get homework already and I haven't even started school yet."

"So I see. Looks like I'll have to play tutor as well. Just be a good schoolboy and you won't end up with detention," Marcus answered. The others in attendance all shook there heads at the two's antics.

Xander turned and smiled kindly at Lennier, "Thank you, Lennier. It's much appreciated," Xander said with the customary Minbari bow he'd already learned.

"Marcus, you take it easy and get well as quickly as humanly possible. We'll miss you while you are gone but please do take the time to heal fully. It'd be a shame to have you out of commission longer because you didn't take care of yourself," Sheridan ordered.

"Thank you, Captain. I'll do my best to return as quickly as possible."

"Don't worry. We'll make sure he doesn't overdo it. If he does I get tattling rights on him." Xander smirked.

Sheridan laughed at that, while the three Minbari present looked puzzled. "Hey! No fair telling on the injured party here. Remember turnabout's fair play when you get hurt," Marcus countered.

Neroon just shook his head at his two friends because indeed they'd become such in the short time they'd spent together. "It is time for us to take our leave. The Ingata is waiting. Delenn, Captain." Neroon bowed then turned toward the shuttle. "Come Marcus, Xander."

"Yes Dad," Xander called. "Bye guys and thanks for having me. See you soon hopefully." He skipped off behind Neroon.

"Aye, aye, Captain," Marcus saluted Neroon's back and smiled at Xander's antics. Then he carefully bowed to everyone and followed behind the others.

As the shuttle doors closed Sheridan turned to Delenn. "How long do you think it will be before Neroon sends a distress message for his sanity?"

"I do not know. He's shown an unusual amount of patience and skill in dealing with those two while he's been here. I think he'll manage them well."

Sheridan looked doubtfully at Delenn, "You sure about that?"

"I'm as certain of that as I can be about anything in the universe."

"You know that's not an encouraging answer." Delenn smiled at him and walked out followed silently by Lennier.


	3. Chapter 3

They were a day out from Babylon 5 and already boredom had set in. With only three more days before their arrival on Minbar, Marcus and Xander were restless. The two were starting to plan pranks to pull but weren’t quite sure if Neroon was ready yet for their brand of Earth humor.

That night the three had sat down for dinner in Neroon's quarters when Xander blurted, "We're bored!"

"Don't you have some studying to do for your upcoming training," Neroon suggested.

"Yeah, but books, studying and I don't mesh. I'm an action-oriented guy. I like doing, not, not doing. So you got any games we can play or something to do?"

Marcus laughed, "He's not the only one not used to being inactive. Even before becoming a Ranger, I was always busy doing something. Fixing this or that and managing things on Arisia," Marcus suddenly frowned and got quiet.

Xander had noticed these moods when Marcus spoke of his past and sometimes his sight would shift and show him a dark shroud that would blanket Marcus when it was mentioned. He quickly decided to get Marcus' thoughts away from the obviously dark topic. "What I've seen of the training manual Lennier gave me is boring. Isn't there anything there that's not history or meditation?"

Neroon thought a moment, "We can always test you and see where you are at in your physical training. Can we not Marcus?"

Marcus was brought out of his brooding by the question, "Yes, we can. Hmm, we could probably do the entrance testing to see where his strengths and weaknesses are. Unfortunately I won't be able to put him through the more rigorous physical tests but at least we can start them."

"I'm acquainted with some of the physical tests and if you want, we can both, as you say, put Xander through his paces," Neroon suggested. Xander and Marcus laughed to hear Neroon use a human slang term.

"Why do I feel that when you guys are done with me I'll need a vacation?"

Marcus smiled slyly, "Because you probably will."

Neroon laughed at the unsure look on Xander's face. Looking upon his two human friends, it amazed him how much he'd laughed and smiled since welcoming their company. It had been a long time since he'd felt this comfortable in anyone's presence. Since long before the loss of the Drala’Fi and those he knew aboard her. He was glad that he'd listened to the young human and gotten to know Marcus better. What he'd learned of the Ranger eased a wound deep inside his soul he'd not known was there. He found that each time he was in Marcus' presence it soothed and healed something that was long overdue. He watched as Xander brought Marcus back from the despair that his thoughts of home had awoken. Yes, Marcus was a balm to his soul and he wished he could be the same for the Ranger.

"If you want we can meet mid-morning in the gym. That would be an ideal environment to run Xander through all the necessary drills," Neroon smirked at Xander. "I suggest you rest well tonight and eat hearty at first meal. You'll need it."

Xander looked back and forth between Marcus and Neroon, noticing almost identical evil smirks and swallowed. "I'm going to be a dead man after you guys are done with me? Aren't I?"

"Tomorrow, we'll see what we'll see. The rest is up to you," Marcus teased.

"Oh, boy, just promise me that if I die and come back as a zombie, you'll make sure I don't want to bake cakes."

Marcus blinked at that and slowly nodded his head, "Um, okay. But why would you come back as a cake baking zombie?"

Xander looked at Marcus' puzzled face and Neroon's curious one and decided it was time for some truths to finally come out about his past.

"Okay, truth time boys and well boys. Neroon already knows a bit of it but not all. First off, Marcus I don't think that this universe or even this reality is my own. I don't think I've come from the past to the future but from a parallel reality."

"How's that possible?" Marcus exclaimed while Neroon sat expectantly for the answer.

"See where I'm from things are…a lot different than here. Marcus, if I said the words demons and magic what would be your first reaction?"

"Sidhe, banshees, leprechauns and fairy tales. Not possible."

"Exactly, but where I'm from it's very real and powerful. I lived in a town where fairy tales and nightmares existed where I fought them and evil on a nightly basis since my second year of high school. When I got transported here I had been fighting for almost five years.

When I first arrived I had told you that I was needed to get something that we needed. What I didn't say was that my friend Willow, who's a very powerful witch, along with our mentor and father figure Giles, were performing a transport spell. It was for us to go and get a magical artifact we needed to defeat a bad demon that came into town. The spell was to transport us to another dimension.

Now I'm thinking that somehow the transport spell and the time rift crossed and didn't mix well. So in typical Xander fashion I got pulled here for reasons I'm still not sure of."

Marcus looked in stunned disbelief at the young man. "But...magic isn't real at least not how you speak of it."

"From the research I've done through the archives on Earth and Babylon 5, the closest thing you guys have to what I know are those called Technomages. See in my world witches, warlocks, sorcerers and them are real. They use their innate gifts and talents to manipulate and call on the natural energies and forces all around us. I worked with four who were able to do so. Five if you count Wes but three on a regular basis."

"Why tell us now, Xander. You've kept your silence all this time. Why break it now? Why not confide these things in Delenn or one of the others," Neroon questioned.

"The others have more important things to worry about than wondering if there are true magic users here and if demons exist. And if we're going to be sparring tomorrow you might see me react oddly to some things."

"How so?" Marcus asked.

"In my town there's a spot that radiates mystical energy. This energy draws all the bad and evil things to it. My friends and I since our sophomore year have fought them."

"What age were you when you started fighting?" Neroon asked.

"I had just turned fifteen when Buffy showed up and the veil of denial that existed in town was ripped away from my eyes. I am now twenty."

"By Valen!" "Bloody hell!" Neroon and Marcus exclaimed.

"You were and are but a child to have fought so young. Even among the Warrior Caste we are not deemed mature enough to understand the calling of our hearts until we are twenty cycles."

"That's thirty years Earth time, Xander. On Earth, Neroon, for most cultures these days adulthood is not considered reached until we're eighteen years. Sometimes in certain circumstances not until we reach twenty-one years. That's about twelve or fourteen cycles, Neroon. Xander, how did you get involved so young?"

Xander smiled sadly, "My only male friend, the one I'd known all my life, got taken by vampires. I insisted on helping Buffy to save him but we were too late. He'd been turned into one of them. In the end it was the stake I'd been holding that killed what remained of him. From that point on I was determined no one else was going to lose their best friend like that."

"So what you're saying is that all that training fighting them may come out tomorrow?" Marcus asked in awe of Xander's strength to go on after such a loss at so young an age. How he'd turned the personal pain into a nobler purpose.

"Who said anything about me getting training? See it's like this. Before history was ever written, before man was even a thought in the cosmos. The world was ruled by demons. Then men arose and slowly gained dominance. The pure demons retreated back to their home dimensions but some fed on humans and shared their blood. By doing so they imparted a part of the demon into the human as their body died. The implanted demon animated and maintained the body. The Ancient Ones as they're called did so as a means to keep tabs on the humans. Waiting for them to be no more so they can return. But sometimes there are those that get impatient and want their return sooner. So we've fought yearly and bi-yearly apocalypses, so mankind can keep on spinning.

But the story doesn't really start or end there. In the process of mankind's rise to dominance a group of shamans during pre-writing times created what they called a Slayer, but it came at a price. They took a young girl and forced powers onto her equal to the demons’ own. She was their weapon against them and when she died another would be called passing on the skills, strengths and knowledge of the others before her. So it was through the ages. The shamans over the girls became what are known as Watchers and they started to see the girls as nothing more than a tool to use. The structure was one girl and one Watcher to train her against the demons. I warped that when I pushed into it and brought Willow and others along with me.

By the time Buffy was called at fourteen, the year before she got to Sunnydale. The life expectancy for a Slayer was months and in one's case hours. Most girls didn't last a year but Buffy lasted five years on the Hellmouth. That's what the point of radiating energy is called. It was because of me that Buffy was revived her first year after being drowned by the Master, an evil vampire. That caused a two Slayer situation because with Buffy dead a few minutes it called the next girl. The second Slayer was Kendra but she died not too long after coming to Sunnydale, her death called Faith or as some called her the Dark Slayer. She accidentally killed a human during a fight and ended up going bad. After fighting Buffy and going into a coma, she woke up and came gunning for us. She's currently in jail at least...when I left she was.

Because Buffy was the Slayer and Giles her Watcher his duty was to her and her alone. He reluctantly allowed us to be her backup, which was what kept her alive so long. Then when Willow broke out with the magic stuff then he tried to teach her. I was never trained, as I was the normal one. Everything I learned has come from doing and possessions."

"Possessions? What sort of possessions are we talking about?" Marcus was getting an uneasy feeling.

"Like a hyena spirit taking me over. It was the pack leader no less and she ended up staying around even after we got rid of the spirits from me and the others also possessed. Then there was Halloween that one year, where cursed costumes we had bought from a particular stored turned us into our costumes. I was a PFC Harris with Special Ops training. You also have to understand that what I fought was bigger, faster and a hell of a lot stronger than me usually. So when we spar tomorrow just be aware that I'm not trained and all I know has been self taught and that some odd traits may pop up unconsciously."

"Wait a minute you said hyena and she?"

"Yeah, Marcus, hyenas are matriarchal. The females rule the pack. For some reason when the group got possessed I ended up with the alpha and pack leader."

Marcus sat back and looked at Neroon who had the same incredulous and confused look he probably did. "Wow, I have to say Xander, if all you say is fact, then you are a stronger man than I."

"Indeed, Xander. You are more than worthy as a warrior."

"Um, there's one other thing. Well, two actually. Since I no longer have my friends or original pack here with me the left over hyena has started to imprint a new pack. So far that's been you two, Delenn, Sheridan and Lennier."

"What exactly does being part of your pack entail," Neroon inquired cautiously.

"Nothing much really, just that I'll always be by your side. I'll protect you and defend you. In return we protect the pack, when it's attacked from the outside and chase out those inside threats."

"Sounds like a family but deeper," Marcus intoned softly.

Xander stared intently into Marcus' eyes to make sure he got the point. "It is and I'm feral in their protection even against their own stupidity."

Neroon noted the intense stare and Marcus' sheepish look and the slight slump to his shoulders. It was almost as if he'd been rebuked for a misdeed. He wondered what it all meant. "You said there were two more things. What's the other one?"

"Ah, that one's a bit weirder even for me though it makes a whole lot of sense in an odd sort of way. A Minbari named Draal from the planet around the station said I have something called Id Ker'anla or Soul Sight."

"By Valen! Is this true?"

"You know, Neroon, Draal reacted that same way."

"Why? What's that mean?"

Xander remained quiet, so Neroon explained. "In our ancient texts before and during the time of Valen there was mention of those who possessed the ability to read and see one's very soul. They were valued as mediators and high priests. One such as you has not been heard of since shortly after the time of Valen. It's said that the Shadows destroyed all they came upon. That only two had been recorded since Valen and both were direct descendants. Since then none have been on record as having the gift. It's thought to have died out."

"Draal said that on Minbar it was rare but not unheard of."

"That it is. I assume you'll be training with someone in your gift?"

"Yeah, Draal said to tell a Sech Turval about it, to get a priest to come train me special."

"Well, my friend I knew when we first spoke fate had a hand in it. In my family there've been tales of members having the Sight. Sometimes it's been described like soul sight or seeing auras and for some it's been seeing things before they happened. So between the three of us and the training you'll receive in Tuzenor, we'll figure it all out."

"That we will Xander. You are not alone in this."

Xander let go some of the tension he'd had since he started telling them the truth. The unconscious fear of rejection faded in light of their unconditional acceptance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a part of Chapter Three but at the time I couldn't get the sparring fighting down. I'm still not sure if I got it to come across but I hope it works.

Marcus had been watching Xander and Neroon spar for the last hour. He had yet to see any sign of the military knowledge or experience Xander had shown when startled on the White Star upon his awakening. 

Xander parried the blow Neroon threw at his head but was unable to avoid the counter blow to his torso. “Ow! Are you trying to hurt me on purpose?”

Neroon chuckled, “No, but it is my reminder for you to focus. Your attention seems to be waning.”

“He also doesn’t seem to be committed to the fight. Xander we need to truly judge what you are capable of. So we need you to truly give this your all,” Marcus added.

Xander let out a heavy sigh, “I don’t want to hurt you guys. I’ve never been tested to see what my limits are. What if I’m not that good?”

Marcus smiled, “We know you can and are that good because you’ve kept up with Neroon into the equivalent of middle intermediate levels. He and I both sense you’re holding back and that is what we need to break through.”

“We need a true telling Xander. Only if you put your full effort behind it will we be able to tell what to help you with. Only then can the true warrior be known.” Marcus nodded his agreement to Neroon’s words.

“I’m no warrior just someone who has done what he felt needed doing and was right.”

“That is the truest definition of the spirit of a warrior. Many in my caste would benefit greatly if they could only learn and take that lesson as their calling instead of the lure of battle and glory.”

“Again,” Neroon called out and took a ready position.

Xander followed and the two resumed their sparring. A few minutes later Xander landed flat on his back on the mat.

Xander just stayed there looking up at the ceiling breathing heavily. “You know, I get the distinct impression that you two are enjoying this way too much.”

Neroon smiled, “I can not deny that it’s been a long time since I’ve had the honor or pleasure of training someone. But in this case it is that sense of you holding back that has me pushing you.”

“I'm not holding back. Well, not really. I just have to keep reminding myself you’re not a demon and reach for a killing blow. My instincts when fighting is to strike hard and as quickly as I can.”

“If you are to be successful and survive in what’s to come you must use every bit of your skills. I trust you to not hurt me fatally. If I am hurt it will be a lesson I take to heart and learn to defend against. Now, let’s begin again.”

“I really don’t want to hurt you Neroon. I’ve read that Minbari are stronger than humans but still you’re not stronger than a vampire and vampires are what I’ve fought against. They’re really fast, too. I'm used to staking them in the heart when I’ve got an opening.”

“Perhaps, Neroon, we should move him to speed drills. That will give us an idea on how fast he is and what he’s used to. From there we can then judge the best way to assess the rest of his skills.” 

“Excellent idea, Marcus, we can show him the moves and then see where he’s at. This is less sparring and more how the body’s trained to move, Xander and from there we can move on.”

Xander nodded and got up off the mat. “Okay, so what do I do?”

Neroon showed Xander the basic speed drill moves and once he was assured that he had them committed to memory, Neroon began the drill.

Marcus observed in confusion as during the slower sets Xander had troubles with the moves. But they weren’t enough to stop the drill. He gave Neroon a look and discrete nod to increase the speed and difficulty and there was a noticeable difference in young man’s movements, his whole stance seemed to change and his focus became sharper. Marcus could almost see the boy’s mind working to counter and keep up with the blows coming at him. 

Finally they were seeing what Marcus had noticed on the Whitestar, the soldier mind of Xander was coming through in an almost unconscious way. The young man seemed to channel it well but on an instinctual level to the increase speed and difficulty of the drill. This was a good thing but it would need to be something the young man would need to be able to access even at the lesser levels.

Neroon noticed the change in his impromptu student and without being prompted, increased to the next level of drills. When the young human kept up, he started to introduce moves and patterns that he had not shown. The change was almost instantaneous as the Xander they had come to know became someone else entirely. 

Marcus was taken by surprise when all of a sudden Xander went from half-trained soldier to fully-trained in almost a blink of an eye. He watched as the young man that had been sparring half-heartedly earlier went into total neutralize threat mode. His familiarity with the Military Intelligence Division gave Marcus a good grasp of what this current mindset of their friend could do.

Neroon was finding himself hard pressed to counter and block the attack he soon found himself under. He had to step up his own speed as the young human’s increased even more. He knew they needed to slow down but try as he might any move to retreat was seen as a chance for the human to press his attack. So instead he decided to reason with the young man. “Hold Xander!”

Marcus noticed that Neroon’s voice was not registering with Xander and had to take action as Neroon was starting to take more blows than he deflected. “Stand down, soldier!” Marcus yelled in his best drill sergeant voice. Immediately the young man stopped stepped back and assumed a parade rest stance while warily watching Neroon.

Neroon stared at Marcus wondering what they should do now. The young human was not speaking. He looked questioningly toward the Anla’shok. When he got a subtle nod in return he stepped back toward Marcus’ side.

“Xander are you with us?” Marcus inquired.

The young man turned his head and focused Marcus with an intense gaze before answering, “Somewhat, sir.”

“What do you mean by that, explain yourself,” Marcus ordered.

“I am Xander but Xander is also here.”

“Is it like a completely different person or just another aspect of our friend?” Marcus asked.

“I am what Xander could and can be if he was trained, the fullness of his potential. Before that Halloween he was well on his way to being a soldier. He had been their voice of reason, reality and even saw the flaws in plans and strategies, though at the time he was never really listened. After Halloween, let’s just say, he had a wider knowledge base to pull from.”

Neroon looked perplexed, “But do you influence him or does he influence you? Which one of you is the real Xander?”

The soldier gave a wry smile, “The simple answer is yes, yes and both.”

Marcus’ eyes grew wide as he thought he finally understood. “You mean to say that, you are not quite a different personality but more of an enhanced version of what if?” The soldier’s head tilted as if he were listening to something only he could hear which if they thought about it was probably true.

“I think that is closest to what we are.”

“So you came out to the forefront because of the need for the higher skillset needed to counter and defeat Neroon. From what I observed you got stuck in battle mode.”

“Not exactly, the higher skillset did bring me forward but I wasn’t truly stuck. I simply got tunnel vision on the fact that I needed to prove myself, he needed to prove himself.” He shrugged, “It’s something that I try to work on him about but it’s too ingrained from his past.”

“Is he aware of our current discussion? Will he remember it when you recede once again?” 

Closing his eyes, there was an instant change in the young man’s posture. “Yes, Neroon, I know and do remember. I let him stay out to answer any questions you may have had. Normally, as soon as the fight is over he goes back to standby mode so to speak.” Xander was a bit embarrassed but he held his ground waiting to see if they’d turn on him, after knowing more of the truth.

“You know, the Rangers will train you to the point that you and your soldier side will be more like one person than two separate minds,” Marcus said smiling broadly.

“Indeed young Xander. I believe the Anla’shok will gain a valuable warrior and member in you,” Neroon praised.

Xander rubbed the back of his neck while looking at the floor, “Geez, thanks guys. You have no idea how much that means to me.”

***

As had become their custom the three had dinner together. Marcus and Neroon discussed with Xander what skills he’d need for the Anla’shok, who would probably be best to train Xander’s gift and who really needed to know about them. The longer the conversation went on the more Xander grew silent with very little input until he finally excused himself saying he was exhausted from all the sparring earlier.

Marcus watched a quiet Xander leave after their dinner with Neroon, his concern for the young man growing. “Neroon, how do we help him? He’s got so much strength and a great many skills, how could no one have taught him?”

“I do not know Marcus but from what he has recently revealed and what we have seen during his testing he will be a great boon to the Anla’shok. I do not know how I know this but I just know he will be our future.”

Marcus stared at Neroon in disbelief, “You know if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were a member of the Religious Caste instead of Warrior. ‘Cause for a moment there you sounded quite like Delenn.” He finished with a smirk at his companion.

“There is no need to be insulting Ranger. Besides should you not too be seeking rest? You did tax yourself today helping and overseeing Xander’s testing.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know I need to rest in order to heal fully. You know it’s your fault that I’m like this so there should be some sympathy coming from you if not some guilt.”

“Warriors are taught guilt can hesitate and still a blade when it is needed most. Though regret for harm done on a worthy opponent is no dishonor either.”

Marcus gaped at Neroon, “I swear that was a backhanded apology and compliment. All I can say is…thank you.”

“Come I will escort you back to your room for the evening,” Neroon said as he gently guided Marcus down the corridors with a hand at the small of his back.


End file.
